


Heart Day

by cometthespacerock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hooty the Owl, M/M, adorable besties, bunny puns, pining boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cometthespacerock/pseuds/cometthespacerock
Summary: Scorpius decides to cheer Albus up for Valentine's Day.





	Heart Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LittleRose13 for the prompt inspirations!  
> Also inspired by my nephew's bunny socks

“I hate Valentine’s Day with a burning passion and nothing you do or say will convince me otherwise.”

Scorpius eyes his best friend, looking into his green eyes. They were lined with black, much like all his clothes were. Albus had been a tad grumpier ever since his break up last winter. Albus hating Valentine’s Day wasn’t a surprise. Albus wasn’t the most touchy-feely person, and with his trouble with social situations, Scorpius wasn’t even surprised that Valentine’s Day ranked lower on the holiday list than most.

“Really Al,” Scorpius replies back. “Not even all the chocolates. I know you hate plants, but wouldn’t it be nice to get flowers?”

“No. Flowers die. They don’t last, just like love doesn’t last.”

“Okay Al,” Scorpius says, rolling his eyes. Albus was being melodramatic again, and it was just best to let him get it out of his system. “But you never had a problem with our little cards we gave each other.”

“Because those were actually funny. They’re not—it’s not like _love love_ but just best mates.” Albus’ heart sinks. He’s pretty sure that he has a crush on Scorpius. He _knows_ it now. But he won’t tell him. Boys like Scorpius _don’t_ crush on boys like Albus. His muggle friends had suggested that Scorpius had a crush on him, but that’s impossible. No one in their right sanity would crush on him. “Can we just drop it?” Albus asks in a huff.

“Fine,” Scorpius says and sighs, shutting his book and heading back to his dormitory.

A late night back from practice just meant that Albus was even more excited to go to bed. He was glad he had something new to focus his energy on. He had to admit, playing for the school team wasn’t as horrible as he thought. He liked that feeling of being a part of something at school. He has his band at home, but at school, now he has his team. They all seem to like him, too.

He squints his eyes when he comes to the room and sees the bed beside him. Everything was pinks and reds, and it looked as if a love potion had blown up on the boy’s portion of the room. “Have you… _decorated_ for Valentine’s Day?” Albus asks, looking at the paper hearts and pink and lace surround his bed. Scorpius decorated for nearly every holiday: Halloween, Christmas, even _Easter_ , but all the pink and red seemed more obnoxious this year.

“Of course! I love love! Mum loved Valentine’s Day, too.” Albus groans, because when Scorpius drops the mum card, he can’t say too much against whatever it is he wants to complain about. He could _never_ make Scorpius feel bad about missing his mum.

“Fine,” Albus sighs. “ _Please_ don’t charm Hooty pink.”

“I’d never!” Scorpius seems appalled at that idea. “Just liked you’d never hurt Elma.”

Elma. Albus smiles softly at the mention of Elma. Scorpius had kept Elma tucked away in his trunk for most of the school’s year. Elma wasn’t as present as Hooty, but sometimes came out. Albus had first came across the toy in his first year, when he saw a long nose peek from under Scorpius’ pillow.

Elma the elephant. Albus liked how stupidly childish the toy sounded. It was like Hooty the owl. It was just one of those dorky things about Scorpius that made him even more loveable, especially when he goes into depth about the history of Elma.

“Well, good night Albie,” Scorpius says as he turns out his light. He shifts in his bed and falls asleep.

Albus mutters a good night and slumps the covers over his head. He thinks of the upcoming holiday, and his protests of never having friends when he was younger. It was a lie, of course, because he _did_ end up with friends. But the thought then turns to Jake and his heart hurts. No one could love him, of course. Who was he to think Scorpius would be the one to change that?

The morning where everything is pinker, and redder, makes Albus want to vomit.  He hates everything about this holiday. He knows he’s never been any ones first choice for a valentine, not even back in third year when he dated a girl who just wanted his last name. They had only gone out for a week, and it wasn’t even romantic or anything exciting. He had taken her out for lunch, just as she wanted and she threw a fit over him not using his fame for a free meal.

“Happy Heart Day!” Scorpius cheers. Albus lets out a grumble and groans. He sits up and frowns. “Let’s go to breakfast! I’m sure they’re having a good one!”

The pink dyed heart shaped pancakes don’t taste any different as Albus chews on half. He sips his overly sweet coffee and frowns, stabbing at his eggs. He’s hardly hungry, but that’s an old change he’s still getting used to.

There’s loud hooting from the owls that swoop down to the tables. The family’s owl hoots, dropping a letter and small box of chocolates on Albus’ spot at the table. Scorpius’ own owl dropping a larger box and letter.

Albus takes the letter from the owl and reads it:

_Al,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day! We’re so proud of you and love you very much!!_

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad xx_

The front of the card is a picture of a guitar with the words _you rock my world_ on the front. It’s corny, and it looks like his dad might’ve picked it out because of his whole music thing. The chocolates were a simple box filled with mars bars and other chocolates his parents must’ve bought at a muggle convenience store.

“What did you get?” Albus asks his best friend who is smiling at his own letter.

“Dad send me some Swiss chocolates and a note. Just you know, father son stuff.” He smiles at me, then at my box. “Ooh, muggle candies! Those were so good! I’ll trade you some of mine for some of yours.”

“It’s a deal.”

“We should get ready for class. Shame they won’t cancel for holidays.”

“S’not a real holiday anyways,” Albus replies, going up the stairs. He stops when he sees a rather large white bunny on his bed. The card in its hand reads _some bunny loves you!_ It’s corny, and it’s stupid, and Albus feels his eyes well up with tears.

He doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t want _others_ seeing him cry. He feels like this is a joke: a stupid, horrible _joke_. He thinks of the people who might prank him with this, and he gets angry.

Scorpius frowns when he sees Albus’ reaction. “Albie, what’s wrong?” He asks quietly. No one else has entered their dorm just yet. But if they were, Scorpius knows they wouldn’t laugh.

“Nobody’s ever sent me a Valentine before…”

Scorpius’ heart sinks. “I’m sure that’s not true.”

“It is. I’ve never had a valentine before. No one—aside from Mum and Dad—have sent me one before. Even in primary school the other kids didn’t send me cards. We did the whole shoebox where everyone sends one, but some of the kids would skip me. Purposely.”

Scorpius’ heart sinks further. He just wishes he could wrap Albus up in a hug and make everything better. “Well that’s mean. But I’m sure this some bunny doesn’t think that.”

Albus sniffles and Scorpius resists the urge to hug his best friend. He wants to more than ever, but he doesn’t know if Albus wants that.  He decides he doesn’t care, and goes over to envelope Albus into a hug. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Al.”

“How the bloody hell could some bunny want me?” Scorpius frowns, keeping Albus in that hug.

“Because you’re the best friend some bunny could ever ask for.” Scorpius already knows he loves Albus in both ways. He loves everything about Albus. He just hopes Albus will realize sooner than later. Scorpius releases Albus from the hug and lets him wipe his eyes.

“Wait, that was from _you_?”

Scorpius blushes. “Yeah. I just—I thought—I know things have been rough since Jake, so I thought maybe—“ His cheeks tint even more pink.

“I didn’t get you anything.”

Scorpius smiles softly. “You didn’t have too.”

Albus picks up the bunny and hugs it. His eyes are still wet but he’s not as hurt as before. “Thanks, Scor. For being the best friend some bunny could ever ask for.”

“Of course, Al.”

“Scor?”

“Yeah?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Scorpius smiles back. “You too, Al.”

“I just hope they’re not doing love potions today in class.”

Scorpius laughs, sliding an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. ”C’mon Al, we don’t want to be late.” He grins, picking up the bag his best friend carried around. Scorpius just hopes that one day, Albus will see that he _is_ the some bunny who loves him most. But until then, this’ll do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to checkout my [my writing tumblr](http://spacerockwriting.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also stay tuned! I'm in works of a full length scorbus fic!


End file.
